Curiosidades
by shixa
Summary: Severus nota actitudes extrañas en Draco, por lo que decide investigar, encontrándose en medio de uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.      Drarry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _ Ningún personaje del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Draco, su ahijado, y Harry Potter, llevaban casi seis meses saliendo juntos.

Aquella era una información que ya conocían todos, sin embargo, para él había sido ya una realidad desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque sólo hasta el día anterior Draco se lo había dicho de frente.

Al regreso a Hogwarts, había notado algunos cambios en el rubio. No se había metido en problemas con nadie. A decir verdad Severus no le culpaba, pues luego de la guerra nadie que pudiera ser vinculado con los mortífagos parecía querer tener problemas, ni siquiera él mismo se atrevía.

Pero regresando al tema de Draco Malfoy, Severus notó éste cambio, y otros cuanto más que para él, que había sido un gran espía, no le pasaban desapercibidos. Empezando por el hecho de que no molestaba más a Harry Potter y a sus queridos amigos. Aun tratando de no meterse en problemas, había creído que sería imposible para el rubio evitar molestar al hijo de James Potter.

Tal vez era que Draco fuera diferente a él mismo, que a pesar de los años, seguía odiando a James Potter… Bueno, todo lo que se puede odiar a alguien que ha estado muerto por años…

Aun así, él trataba de buscar una explicación diferente para el comportamiento de Draco, y por eso mismo decidió ponerle más atención.

En su clase, dejó de arruinar las pociones de Potter. Severus, siempre se había dado cuenta que Draco lo hacía, pero siempre había tenido cosas más importantes en las que pensar como para hacer algo, y siendo sinceros, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le hiciera a Potter, incluso a veces le daba risa.

Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a lucir sospechosas cuando Draco ayudó a Potter. ¡Eso era extraño! Pero aun más el hecho de que Potter le sonrió, y Granger y Weasley si bien parecían aceptarlo, lo trataban como una molestia necesaria, o tal vez algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Impulsado por la curiosidad, decidió ir más allá, tratando de evitar alguna desgracia. Se estaba preocupando de verdad de que Draco necesitara algún tipo de ayuda psiquiátrica, pero también se preocupaba un poco, sólo un poco, de la salud de Potter. Aun seguía en él la desconfianza en el cambio tan repentino de actitud de Draco.

Comenzó a seguirlo por los pasillos en sus tiempos libres, que desafortunadamente no eran demasiados, pues aún seguía siendo un elemento clave en el colegio aunque había dejado de ser director. Regresar a Hogwarts había sido una decisión difícil, pero ahora encontraba una distracción factible para su estancia en el lugar.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había podido encontrar nada seguro en sus acosos, y aunque en su cabeza les llamaba así, no quería que alguien pensara eso de verdad, por lo que aun cuando la curiosidad cosquilleaba por todo su cuerpo, trataba de ignorarle lo más que podía, pero había sido simplemente imposible no mirar con detenimiento y asombro total cuando Draco a la hora del desayuno, cuando pocos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero para empeorar las cosas, se sentó en la zona donde el trío dorado se encontraba.

Severus había rogado a Merlín o a cualquier otro mago o Dios que fuera capaz de hacer cosas increíbles, que aquello fuera una coincidencia bastante curiosa al perder una apuesta, o el mismo pago a la apuesta. Estuvo a punto de correr hacía esa zona para evitar que se descuartizaran a hechizos, pero para su asombro, Granger, Potter, le sonrieron como si fueran grandes amigos, e incluso Weasley lo saludo con un gesto de mano sin dejar de llenarse la boca de comida, inalterable.

Esa en definitiva, era una buena razón para ahora sí, dar todo de sí mismo para saber qué rayos estaba pasando con esos cuatro, pero en especial con Potter y su ahijado.

Esa misma noche, Severus rondaba los pasillos del séptimo piso, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Potter saltándose las reglas, como normalmente hacía, y poder ponerle un castigo en el que intentaría sacarle _la sopa_ sobre qué sucedía entre él y Draco. Sin embargo, se encontró con algo que consideraba un millón de veces peor.

Antes de dar la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, escuchó una voz, la voz de su ahijado, pronunciando palabras que jamás en la vida le había escuchado decir, al menos no con esa convicción.

-Harry, te quiero

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y por un eterno instante no supo qué hacer, miles de preguntas llenaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo, y al final tuvo que soltar un gemido lastimero que lo delató, para Severus había sido imposible no hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se escuchó la voz de Potter. Severus permaneció callado, recobrando a medias su entereza, simplemente no podía dejar que comprendieran que había escuchado eso. Avanzó los pocos pasos que restaban ahora con pisadas marcadas, para dejarles claro que él estaba ahí.

Al dar la vuelta los encontró, Draco estaba medio cubierto con una túnica que lo hacía volverse invisible, probablemente había tratado de cubrirse antes de que él los viera, pero habían sido demasiado lentos. Draco dejó escurrir la tela hacía el piso.

-Supongo que sabrán que deberían estar en sus salas comunes, ¿No? –Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica aflorando en sus labios. Se felicitó internamente porque su voz había sonado amenazante como siempre a pesar de que ahora su garganta estuviera seca completamente.

Potter lo miró duramente, y era obvio que deseaba decir algo, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada.

-Claro que lo sabemos, señor-Contestó Draco-, eso mismo le estaba diciendo a Potter-Dijo con su típico arrastre al hablar. Potter se giró a mirarlo un momento antes de mirarlo a él y asentir.

-Entonces es mejor que se retiren ya-Dijo, asegurándose de que su orden fuera clara, tan clara que sería imposible desobedecerla.

Draco miró a Potter un instante y luego dio media vuelta alejándose con pasos apresurados. Potter se quedó un instante más, antes de caminar también, al lado contrario del que Draco había tomado.

Eso había pasado casi un mes atrás. Severus, no había tenido la suerte de encontrarlos en otro momento parecido. Tampoco lo había buscado después de aquella vez. Ahora se limitaba a sacar conclusiones y crear ideas, al mirarlos en el comedor.

Había sido raro sin duda. En su mente lo comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo, lo negaba. Lo había dejado más como una sospecha que como un "hecho", hasta que…

Después de clases, Draco se presentó en su despacho. Recibía varias visitas del rubio, pero éstas eran normalmente más "familiares": con ellos dos frente a la chimenea en la sala de sus aposentos, y cuando entraba a su despacho era para preguntar cosas sobre la tarea, nunca tan tarde.

Con un nerviosismo poco común en un Malfoy, Draco lo saludó y tomó asiento frente a él. La forma extraña en la que el rubio había estado actuando últimamente lo dejaba sinceramente confundido acerca de sus razones para estar ahí.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?- Preguntó, esperando entenderlo cuanto antes. El rubio sonrojó, y Snape tuvo el impulso acertado de pensar "Qué demonios"- ¿Draco?...-Preguntó en un murmulló que casi sonó asustado, preocupado tal vez.

-Eh… yo… Bueno…

-No balbucees, habla con claridad- Ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah… bueno…-Se quedó un momento callado, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y expulsar con él las palabras que tenía que decir- Estoy saliendo con Harry Potter- Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de todo el rostro de Draco.

Quiso sonreír, al mismo tiempo que gritar un desesperado "¿En serio?", pero no hizo ni una ni otra. Esperó a que dijera algo más, pero después de que Draco pasara un momento mirando la nada, decidió hablar él.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea lo único que quieras decir, muchos lo sospechaban ya-Anunció. Draco se sonrojó al instante- ¿Qué más te retiene en éste lugar?-Dijo, procurando sonar irónico. Tenía mucha curiosidad, más de la que era socialmente aceptable, pero no podía simplemente preguntar.

-Uh… Bueno, padrino… yo no creo que hagamos de _todo_ para que la gente se de cuenta…-Dijo en un murmullo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no dije que lo hicieran, sólo que parece ser una posibilidad, a la vista de todos.

-Bueno… Señor, yo vine para preguntarle sobre _algo_…-Dijo, sus mejillas coloreándose.

-¿Y ese _algo _qué es?- Preguntó, resistiendo el impulso de sentarse en el borde de la silla.

-Yo… si… yo quería…-Balbuceó como todo el rato que llevaba en la oficina. Una mirada cargada de odio bastó para que se quedara callado y lo siguiente que dijo, fue su verdadera razón para estar en ese lugar:- Me gustaría que me explicaras algo sobre el sexo.

Severus quiso reírse, según los rumores, para ese momento Draco debería ser un experto, pero juzgando sus actitudes desde el momento que pisó la oficina, tal vez esos rumores eran falsos, completamente falsos.

-Siempre pensé que en Hogwarts deberían dar clases de educación sexual… Tan siquiera un curso…-Suspiró. Draco estaba completamente rojo, de nuevo. Severus comenzaba a desesperarse, decidió terminar con aquello cuanto antes-, creí que mínimo tu padre ya te habría hablado de eso- Dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, aunque por supuesto, dirigido a Lucius, no al _inocente_ Draco.

-Lo ha hecho…-Susurró apenado. Severus lo miró con una ceja arqueada, un reflejo que tenía únicamente cuando veía a Draco.

-¿Conoces los métodos básicos de protección?-Preguntó. No sabía hasta qué punto Draco _no_ sabía sobre sexo.

-Sí, lo sé; pociones, hechizos, todos los variados métodos anticonceptivos muggles…-Dijo con un tono de orgullo- Pero…

-¿Pero?- Preguntó Severus, sorprendido de que el rubio conociera esos métodos anticonceptivos muggles, ¿Se los habría enseñado Lucius?

-Bueno… El sexo…con hombres no es igual, ¿No?-El cerebro de Severus pareció _trabarse_, una palabra que él consideraba perfecta para describir aquellas ocasiones en los que no sabía qué contestar.

Toda esa plática tenía que ver, sin duda alguna, con Potter. Severus se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo para que el Karma lo tratara de esa forma.

Draco volvió a hablar, luego de un incómodo silencio.

-Decidí preguntarte a ti porque sé que eres homosexual: de hecho todo el mundo lo sabe y…

-¡Draco!-Exclamó Severus avergonzado. Sus mejillas coloreándose ligeramente.

-Lo siento…-Murmuró apenado. Severs suspiró antes de empezar a explicarle todo.

Draco parecía muy atento, si no había pedido pergamino, pluma y tinta para anotar todo fue obra de un milagro, o de la magia misma.

Al final de todo eso, y sin que Severus se pudiera explicar por qué, terminó dándole algunos frascos de poción lubricante, y otros de curación leve, junto con unos condones… No quería pensar lo que Draco haría con ellos, pero en su mente, creía que había sido perfectamente razonable el prevenirlo para todo…

Como nota mental para el futuro, Severus se prometió no volver a interesarse en la vida privada de nadie… Por más que la necesidad de saciar la curiosidad sea inmensa.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco entró a la habitación, la sala de los menesteres. Harry ya le esperaba dentro, pues era el lugar donde se habían estado reuniendo por semanas. Rió bajito pues recordó que Severus los había atrapado a mitad del camino en una de esas ocasiones.

Harry miró hacía él con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía, seguía asombrándole cuando veía a Draco sonreír o reír por aparentemente nada.

-Hola… -Le saludó Draco, mientras cerraba con un empujoncito la puerta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y no precisamente por el calor de la habitación creado por la chimenea encendida, tenía planeado poner en práctica todos los nuevos conocimientos que su padrino le había enseñado. Pero eso era algo que el moreno aún no sabía.

-Hola- Contestó.

Draco caminó hacía él, mientras que el moreno empezaba a guardar pergaminos y tinta en la mochila que llevaba con él.

-Acabo de terminar el ensayo que McGonagall encargó…-Explicó a Draco, quien se había sentando junto a él sin decir palabra. Harry le miró, deteniendo sus movimientos, al notar que el silencio aun persistía- ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó.

-No...-Contestó instantemente Draco. Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada, al igual que Snape: un gesto que había conseguido gracias a Draco. El rubio suspiró, dejando en él todas sus preocupaciones por el momento-. Esperemos que tu trabajo este lo suficientemente bien para no conseguir un Troll, ¿No?-Dijo en un tono de burla. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo es-dijo en tono airado. Draco sonrió, incapaz de no hacerlo. Su sonrisa había perdido aquella malicia que antes mostraba frente al moreno, ahora era una sonrisa en todo sentido: feliz, alegre, divertida.

Por momentos así, era por los que Draco había tomado la decisión seguir a Harry, de confiar que el trinfuría sobre el Lord, y lograría la paz del mundo. Viendo los resultados: había elegido la mejor de las opciones.

Pero ahora Harry no era sólo un amigo, un compañero en la guerra, el salvador del mundo, ahora significaba algo más allá de eso.

"Amor", una palabra con significados que Draco nunca había entendido, y que probablemente nunca entendería, pero que sentía por Harry… Aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho directamente, para los dos era una cosa obvia lo que uno sentía por el otro.

En un impulso, Draco tomó el rostro de Harry, quien le miró asombrado por unos segundos. Dracó se acercó hasta darle un beso fuerte: labios sobre los otros, apretándose rudamente. Aquello duró apenas unos segundos, pues Draco se alejó para mirar intensamente hacía los ojos verdes de Harry. El Gryffindor, lo miró igual de intensamente, sonriendo.

-No me gustan tus gafas…-Susurró Draco, soltándolo y girándose a mirar la chimenea encendida que Harry había imaginado, rompiendo con ello la atmosfera que se comenzaba a crear.

-A mi no me gusta tu…-Contestó Harry en un tono molesto, pero sin realmente ocurrírsele algo que no le gustara de Draco. El rubio soltó una risita-. ¡Tu cabello engominado!-Exclamó, subiendo rápidamente su mano hasta la nuca de Draco donde le dio sacudidas a su cabello-. Está duro, se sentiría mejor si no tuviera nada…-Susurró ensoñadoramente, olvidándose que trataba de molestar a Draco y tan sólo imaginándose cómo se sentiría su cabello sin nada en él.

Draco lo miró de reojo, preparado para soltarle algunas cuantas palabras por haber desacomodado su cabello, pero al encontrarse con esa mirada de Harry cualquier idea de "venganza" se fue muy lejos, y en cambio una sonrisa se instaló por apenas unos instantes, el mismo tiempo que Harry tardó en reaccionar para encontrarse con Draco mirándolo fijamente. Draco se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

-¿Por qué nos reunimos siempre aquí? Tus amigos lo saben, Severus lo sabe...-Dijo, quedándose callado un momento. Trató de corregirlo-, bueno, probablemente lo sepa… -Harry asintió suavemente-, y también toda la escuela lo sabe, o al menos que hemos dejado de pelear… ¿Entonces por qué?

El rubio se giró en el sillón, de modo que su espalda quedaba mitad apoyada en los cojines del sillón, mitad en el reposabrazos, su brazo izquierdo se acomodó en el reposabrazos, y cruzó sus piernas. Harry rió, inclinándose hacía Draco.

-Creo que porque así puedes actuar de esa forma, Draco…-Dijo en un tono de burla, ganándose un bufido de protesta por parte del rubio-. Me refiero a tan relajado…

Draco hizo gestos con la mano que aun permanecía apoyada en sus piernas, quitándole importancia.

-Puedo actuar de esta forma, y aun así verme elegante-Aseguró en tono arrogante. Harry río, se subió al sillón y gateó hasta quedar hincado junto al rubio.

-Te lo aseguro…

Se inclinó para besarlo, recibiendo completa aceptación por parte del rubio, quien lo tomó por la cintura para hacer que quedara sobre él, para que la posición fuera más cómoda para los dos. Harry apoyó sus manos en el sillón.

El beso fue incrementando en intensidad: Draco acariciaba los costados de Harry con suavidad, mientras que el moreno se balanceaba ligeramente sobre él.

- Sube tus piernas…-Le pidió Harry cuando se separaron. Draco asintió, comenzando a moverse para quedar ahora casi acostado en el sillón, mientras que Harry se acomodó para quedar en medio de las piernas de Draco.

El beso comenzó de nuevo, ahora con las manos del uno y del otro vagando por el cuerpo de su compañero con mayor libertad. Una mano fría de Draco se coló por debajo de la tela de la playera de Harry, ocasionando un pequeño estremecimiento. Harry comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, casi odiándolo por aun llevarla.

La parte superior de los chicos quedó al descubierto, al completo alcance de su compañero. Harry rompió finalmente el beso sintiendo una nueva necesidad: no quería dejar los labios de su compañero, no para siempre, pero ahora que el pálido cuello de su compañero estaba a su completa disposición, decidió que eso era por el momento mucho más interesante.

Depositó un ligero beso en su cuello, que hizo soltar el aire a Draco en una extasiada exhalación, los cabellos de Harry le hacían cosquillas mientras ligeras marcas eran dejadas por todo su cuello.

En ese momento, por la cabeza de Draco pasaban muchas dudas, miedos, y al mismo tiempo determinación. Mientras que Harry sólo podía pensar lo bien que se sentía aquello: recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Draco, y escuchar sus jadeos contenidos.

Harry pasó una mano hacía su espalda, ocasionando que Draco temblara, y levantara sus caderas en un auto reflejo del que apenas se dio cuenta. Sin embargo Harry sí lo notó, movió su mano hacía las nalgas del rubio, masajeándolas, mientras que dirigía sus besos a través de un camino en su pecho hasta llegar a una de las tetillas de Draco.

Draco apretaba los hombros de Harry cuando una nueva sensación eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo: Harry coló sus manos bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón y la de su ropa interior, amasando sus nalgas directamente.

-Harry…-Jadeó, en un tono tan suplicante que al escucharse se avergonzó.

Harry se quedó un instante quieto, al escuchar a su compañero llamarlo de esa forma, para él había sonado tan erótico… Se alzó ligeramente sólo para desabrochar los pantalones del rubio y quitárselos completamente. Draco jadeó nuevamente, esta vez sorprendido.

Harry miró los calzoncillos negros de Draco y tragó saliva, podía notar lo duro que estaba, y su propio miembro dio un tirón al verlo. Se inclinó de forma que su rostro quedaba frente a su entrepierna. Succionó, causando que Draco jadeara, o más bien gritara sorprendido, sintió como sus manos apretaban sus hombros y por un momento sintió como el otro lo alejaba, pero finalmente se dejó hacer, Harry sonrió y siguió lamiendo y chupando. Aun a través de la tela, Draco pensaba que eso sentía maravilloso, mucho mejor que aquellas ocasiones en la que Harry lo había masturbado.

Cuando Harry le quitó su ropa interior, no se opuso para nada, deseaba realmente sentir esa lengua recorrer directamente su pene.

-Me encanta tu pene…-Le dijo Harry sosteniéndolo con una mano recorriéndola casi con veneración. Draco bufó y trató de hablar con la voz más normal que podía, no quería que sonara desesperada y jadeante.

-No es mi culpa que la tengas pequeña…-Susurró con los ojos entornados. Harry rió y apretó su miembro tan fuerte que casi lo hizo gritar, pero fue por apenas unos segundos.

-Sabes que eso es mentira…-Le dijo, sin agregar más, Draco tampoco dijo más, no sólo porque sí era una mentira, también contó que justo al terminar de hablar, Harry se inclinara lamer la extensión del falo que sostenía en sus manos.

Dirigió la erección, succionando con avidez, pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado, tratando de tomar en su boca un poco más cada vez. Draco soltó un gemido muy agudo que sonó extraño a sus oídos.

El moreno sintió las manos de su compañero en su cabello, enredándose en él y jalándolo de vez en cuando.

Harry nunca había hecho eso, pero realmente se esforzaba en que fuera placentero para el otro, se guiaba por los sonidos y las caricias en su cabello, las cuales le indicaban perfectamente cuando algo era agradable, y por otra parte, simplemente seguía sus instintos que le gritaban que el sabor y el aroma de Draco era perfecto y deseaba probarlo, sentirlo contra su lengua, el aroma atravesando su nariz.

El sabor era extraño, una mezcla de muchas cosas que se sentían raras en su boca, pero que en una parte de su ser: disfrutaba enormemente; lo apretados que estaban sus pantalones eran probablemente una muestra de eso.

Con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía, desabrochó sus pantalones con una sola mano, pues la otra estaba muy ocupada acariciando esa parte del miembro de Draco que no le cabía en la boca. Se bajó el pantalón y sus bóxers lo suficiente para colar una mano y sujetar su miembro, masturbándose con fuerza.

Repentinamente Draco lo detuvo, sorprendido, él detuvo sus movimientos en él mismo.

-No… Me gustaría que…-Susurró con las mejillas rojas. Harry lo observó, considerando que se veía terriblemente tierno de esa forma, ¿Quién diría que el estoico rubio podía verse así de lindo, expresar tantas cosas? Draco miró hacia otro lado- Harry…-Suspiró en un tono añorarte, y avergonzado, no quería decirlo con todas las letras: "Fóllame". Pero afortunadamente para su orgullo: Harry entendió.

-Oh…-Exclamó ligeramente sorprendido-… ¿Seguro?-Preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Draco.

Aun sin creérselo del todo, Harry imaginó que el sillón en donde estaban era en realidad una cama, así como también imaginó lubricante y condones. Era una verdadera fortuna encontrarse en la sala de los menesteres: capaz de modificar e invocar todo lo que Draco o él imaginaran, excepto comida. Draco lo miró sin decir nada, pero él igualmente se avergonzó, su piel adquirió un tono aun más rojizo del que ya tenía a causa del calor del momento.

-Creo que sería más cómodo…-Comentó, Draco asintió sin decir nada y se acomodó mejor en la cama abriendo más sus piernas.

Harry por un segundo se sintió confundido, pero finalmente reaccionó: Se deshizo del resto de su ropa y se inclinó sobre Draco, dándole un beso que el rubio respondió con entrega, enredó sus manos en el cuello de Harry y aferró sus piernas alrededor de Harry.

Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y calientes, el beso se interrumpía continuamente cuando uno u otro necesitaba tomar aire. Si el clima hubiera sido más frío, nubes de aire condensado se crearía cada vez que ellos exhalaran sus cálidos alientos.

Harry tomó el lubricante y se cubrió los dedos de la mano derecha por completo mientras con la otra se sostenía para no dejarse caer completamente sobre Draco. Se retorció ligeramente, para poder colar una mano entre sus cuerpos y preparar a Draco. Sabía que existían muchos hechizos para ello, pero no los creía tan efectivos, o tal vez era que él no los sabía hacer bien. Como sea, la mejor forma de hacer eso en ese momento era con lubricante, y Draco no parecía preocuparse por la manera en la que él lo hiciera.

Recorrió en un rápido movimiento el miembro de Draco, tan sólo para asegurarse de que seguía igual de duro, pues imaginaba que Draco no se sentía del todo cómodo en una situación así, nunca antes lo había hecho, y ciertas actitudes de Draco le decían que él tampoco, por lo menos no como pasivo.

Draco gimió, el sonido ahogado en medio de los apasionados besos. Draco sintió como un dedo juguetón recorría la piel alrededor de su entrada pero sin hundirse dentro aún, tembló ligeramente, de la emoción, o tal vez del miedo, aquello le causaba una sensación extraña. Gracias a su curiosidad de cómo se sentiría eso él mismo se había metido uno, máximo dos dedos alguna vez, pero aunque en aquellas ocasiones no le habían causado alguna particular incomodidad, ahora mismo, deseaba sentir aquel dedo dentro de él, explorándolo. Probablemente porque era otra persona: porque era Harry quien lo hacía. Trató de moverse para abrir aun más sus piernas, aunque consideró que eso era prácticamente imposible.

-Por favor…-Suplicó, Harry rió suavemente, y finalmente hundió su dedo con suavidad en Draco.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, así como todo su cuerpo. Se relajó poco después. Harry lo miraba, observando sus reacciones, mientras que con lentitud movía su dedo en el interior de Draco, al menor signo de arrepentimiento se detendría, pero Draco no mostraría arrepentimiento ni en esa ocasión ni en ninguna otra.

Volvió a besarlo mientras un segundo dedo se hundía en la sensible piel. Draco se removió ligeramente ante la ligerísima sensación de incomodidad que tuvo, pero no se quejó y en cambio respondió al beso con fuerza, concentrándose en eso. Acariciaba el cabello, cuello y hombros de Harry, pero al sentir el tercer dedo tratando de entrar, decidió que necesitaba masturbarse para olvidar cualquier miedo.

Recordaba que Severus le había asegurado que le gustaría el sexo con Harry en cualquier posición que tomara: "arriba" o "abajo". No quería siquiera pensar por qué Severus se había puesto extrañamente soñador al decir "abajo", pero para como estaban las cosas en ese momento, Draco se alegró que su padrino mostrara esa cara, porque significaba que podía estar seguro que esto sería maravilloso.

Harry giraba sus dedos con suavidad dentro del cuerpo de Draco, tratando de encontrar ese punto que haría retorcerse a Draco, y era mejor que lo encontrara ya porque deseaba realmente que Draco disfrutara eso, además de lo que él mismo deseaba, claro.

Cuando Draco se arqueo en la cama y se sostuvo en él, Harry sonrió y sacó sus dedos para lubricarse su pulsante miembro y ponerse el condón.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Draco. Harry no contestó, principalmente porque no sabía exactamente qué preguntaba Draco, "¿Qué fue eso?" O "¿Qué haces?"

Harry guió su miembro hacía el aro de músculos, Draco se contoneaba ligeramente, ansioso por sentirlo dentro de él: ¡Severus tenía razón!

Se miraban a los ojos al tiempo que Harry se hundía en Draco, él había dejado de masturbarse y se concentraba en como Harry entraba, avanzando poco a poco, una tensión rodeando la habitación, pero cuando estuvo completamente dentro los dos exhalaron con satisfacción.

-Sigue…-Pidió Draco, apenas unos instantes después. Harry sonrió feliz, sin decir nada y comenzó a moverse con suavidad, gimió al sentir como todos esos músculos se deslizaban alrededor de su pene conforme él entraba y salía.

Unas cuantas embestidas después, Draco gritó fuerte, pidiendo más. Harry sonrió, mirando cómo Draco cerraba con fuerza los ojos, se sacudía, jadeaba, y gemía, ninguno de los dos aguantaría más, por lo cual no objetó cuando Draco empezó a masturbarse. Harry se movía cada vez más rápido, profundo y fuerte.

Draco se arqueo rápidamente, sintiendo como su orgasmo llegaba fuerte, llevándolo a un mundo lejano. Sus músculos interiores se apretaron con fuerza alrededor del intruso, llevando al orgasmo a Harry también.

Draco se giró a mirar a Harry cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos, sentía el peso del moreno sobre él, y sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, rápidas y jadeantes por más aire. Rió al ver los ojos aun cerrados de Harry y su enmarañado cabello casi igual que antes, ahora sí tenía sentido que lo tuviera de esa forma.

Al escuchar su risa, Harry abrió sus ojos y rió también aunque sin saber por qué reían.

-Eso estuvo bien…-Le confesó Draco con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió y salió de Draco. Se quitó el condón y lo aventó a una papelera que acababa de aparecer, luego se acostó junto a Draco, abrazándolo y recargándose en su pecho, escuchando el descontrolado sonido de su corazón latiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el calor de sus cuerpos bajando rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando una sábana apareció sobre ellos.

-Es buenísimo estar en la sala multipropósitos, ¿No?-Comentó Harry, consiguiendo un ligero asentimiento de Draco, quien seguía viendo el techo. Harry se levantó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla-Te quiero…-Susurró, para volver a acomodarse en su hombro y mirarle desde ahí. Draco se giró a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Yo también… Te amo…

Los dos se sonrieron con ternura antes de acomodarse para dormir un rato.


End file.
